The Other Side: The Minions of Shadow
by corranis
Summary: We all know the stories of J.R.R Tolkien yet only from one perspective. This story will cover the events of the Third age through the eyes of the enemy of the Free Peoples. Events of the book will transpire and we will see some familiar faces (for some) in later chapters. ((OC, light swearing, first try at this so please read and review.))


"Nothing." _This is going too far, for too long._ "Ten times nothing" _I will throw you of this damned tower myself if you utter a single word more._ "I say: a hundred times nothing!" The other watcher turned his back to the dull rocky landscape in front of them to look at his 'friend' slouching near the other side of their little platform. "You can cry that a thousand times more and you will only give me a headache. Just keep your eyes prying and your mouth not yapping. " This was apparently enough to work on the rather short nerve of this slacker calling himself a watcher. The fool muttered his next words just loud enough to be heard by the other, who had already turned his back to him: "I will keep you from yapping all together." This, accompanied by the soft creaking of the floorboard beneath the two, was all that was needed to be known by the brighter one of the two. In a fraction of a second the watcher turned around and leaped forwards! The lunge came as a surprise to the knife-wielding assailant, giving him a good tackle in the ribs. The slacker dropped the small dagger that he was holding in his wretched hands and stumbled backwards against the loose hanging plank that was deemed suited as a railing. "I will gut you for that," the disdained assailant cried out, "you just wait when-" this was all that could be uttered before the railing behind him gave way, resulting in his little tumble to the ground.

The sounds of a large object hitting the ground and the breaking of bones was soon followed by shouting from all around the small outpost. The captain of the sorry lot that was called the overland-watch came out of his tent shouting: "What is happening? Report!" The captain looked up at our unlucky watcher when the bloated superior saw the scene before him. "The fool fell. Tower gave way in wind." Was heard from somewhere nearby. The captain gave a growl of annoyance before turning around again to head inside, not giving the incident another minute of his time. Before his tent flap was fully closed he shouted: "Tower watcher! Clean him up!"

_Clean him up? The fool tried to gut me like a swine and I need to clean him up?_ The watcher came down from the tower, but not before shoving that nifty dagger in his belt, to do the hard work like always. Before even touching the ground the cleaner of corpses knew what to say: "Al right lads, nothing to see. Make yourself useless somewhere else!" This was enough to shoo away the already sizeable group of looters that had formed around the body like a pack of vultures._ At least smart enough to not ignore that bloody captain's orders._ A quick glance over the body was enough to make the watcher grumble in disdain. _One of them got away with a glove and another with one of his shoulder pads! At least most (of very little) was still on him._ Our disdained puller of corpses put his arms under the shoulders of the deceased and started dragging. The ground was dusty and littered with small rocks, making the job harder than it should have been but the nearby opening in the rock wall was already looming overhead. An excruciating five teen minutes of dragging and carrying followed through the dimly lit caves and hallways. The few that were this far up into the tunnels only snarled at the hard labour. _Curse those slackers just as much as the one that is being carried here!_ Still, after what felt like a life time the dank tunnels gave way to an open room deeper beneath the mountain. The air was moist yet the stench that filled most of the caves was less present. Another took its place however, one more rotten and bloodier. The room in its current state was the result of a lot of digging and sweating of others. The main eye catcher was the central pit, nearly taking up all that could be called the floor. A wooden board that could act as a ramp out of the pit rested near the only other kind of objects in the room. A few old and half rotten barrels stood nearby and the 'puller of corpses' was thrilled to see them not yet opened. The watcher laid the corpse on its back onto the rocky floor, afterwards muttering to himself: "At least something to enjoy for you." A lone caretaker, that had been sitting all this time quietly by the pit, looked up from his little 'pets' below to see his first arrival in what must have been four hours. "Just see if he has anything pretty before he is yours." The caretaker just nodded at his guest before looking at his own pretties below, their faint scratching on the rocks even hearable by the exhausted corpse puller. But they were not the first concern right now.

After squatting down next to the worm and inspecting him for a while, the real looting could begin. His dead 'friend' was about the same height as himself, maybe a tat shorter. He was much thinner though and he wore little on his frail body. His only armour in the way of a shoulder pad was already taken and his weapon already rests in my belt. _A low ranking, no good slacker like him would only have one other thing worth taking._ The watcher inspected the rags that acted as pants for this maggot but he could not find what he was looking for. "Where is it!" He muttered softly. Being smart enough to turn the slacker around proved useless as it also wasn't on his other side. "Not even a single coin?" The caretaker said while looking over at the annoyed watcher. _Did one of the others took it already?_ The displeased looter stopped thinking about it and raised himself from the ground before walking over to the caretaker of the 'pets'. The rather old fellow started talking again: "So? How many have fallen of that watchtower since you have been on it? Four?" The watcher sniffed twice before slightly grinning, exposing his horrid set of teeth before speaking: "And many more will! That fool who dares to call himself captain will bleed slowly if he thinks that I will stand for it. See who then calls himself captain!" The watcher eyes turned big before he turned around quickly and walked away from the pit without giving the caretaker even the chance to reply. A plan had come to the plotter's mind that suited him just fine. None will tell Drushka the Orc to pull a corpse any longer!


End file.
